Wonderful Tonight
"Wonderful Tonight" is a ballad written by Eric Clapton. It was included on Clapton's 1977 album Slowhand. Clapton wrote the song about Pattie Boyd. "the hard-rock pioneer and guitar god also become a soft-rock star in the mid-1970s. He celebrated his sobriety with (... ) the Top 5 hit "Lay Down Sally" and hit No. 16 with the ballad "Wonderful Tonight," both off his 1977 Slowhand album" The female vocal harmonies on the song are provided by Marcella Detroit (then Marcy Levy) and Yvonne Elliman. Background On 7 September 1976, Clapton wrote "Wonderful Tonight" for Boyd while waiting for her to get ready to attend Paul and Linda McCartney's annual Buddy Holly party. Of "Wonderful Tonight", Boyd would say: "For years it tore at me. To have inspired Eric, and George before him, to write such music was so flattering. 'Wonderful Tonight' was the most poignant reminder of all that was good in our relationship, and when things went wrong it was torture to hear it." The song is mentioned in her autobiographical book Wonderful Tonight: George Harrison, Eric Clapton, and Me. Personnel *Eric Clapton – lead vocals, guitar *Jamie Oldaker – drums, percussion *Carl Radle – bass guitar *Dick Sims – Fender Rhodes, Hammond organ *George Terry – guitar *Yvonne Elliman – harmony and backing vocals *Marcy Levy – harmony and backing vocals Performance In 1988, Clapton appeared in the Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute concert as a guest guitarist for Dire Straits. The group became his backing musicians for a surprise performance of "Wonderful Tonight" during their set. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} }} Cover versions Damage version "Wonderful Tonight" was covered by British R&B/pop group Damage in 1997, and was released as the fifth single from the band's debut studio album, Forever. The single peaked at #3 on the UK Singles Chart, becoming the band's most successful single to date, also peaking high in several other territories, which was a first for the band. The song is prominently performed by Richards, with little vocal input from any other members of the band. The music video features the band performing the song in a recording studio with cut scenes of a girl preparing to go on a night out. The B-side, "I'm Ready", launched the career of Craig David, being the first song he had ever written to be released by himself or another artist. Track listing * CD1 # "Wonderful Tonight" – 4:01 # "I'm Ready" (Bromfield/Richards/Simpson/Jones/Harriott/Craig David, produced by Mark Lewis) # "Wonderful Tonight" (Ethnic Boyz Mix) * CD2 # "Wonderful Tonight" (Acoustic Mix) # "Just My Imagination" (Whitfield/Strong, produced by Howard Francis) # "Love II Love" (Acoustic Mix) * Cassette # "Wonderful Tonight" – 4:01 # "I'm Ready" ;Chart performance David Kersh version "Wonderful Tonight" was covered by country singer David Kersh in 1998. His version went to #29 on the Hot Country Songs chart. Chart performance Butch Baker version * The song was covered by country music singer Butch Baker, whose rendition reached #66 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart in 1989. References External links * Allmusic review * Category:1970s ballads Category:1977 singles Category:1997 singles Category:1998 singles Category:Afroman songs Category:Butch Baker songs Category:Curb Records singles Category:Damage (British band) songs Category:David Kersh songs Category:Eric Clapton songs Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:British soft rock songs Category:Rock ballads Category:RSO Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Glyn Johns Category:Songs written by Eric Clapton Category:1977 songs